hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Blanc
Blanc ' ' Blanc(ブラン, Buran), is a party member, and boss during the game. Blanc is a girl whose looks can be decieving. While Blanc likes to write in spare time and does care for the people of her land and sisters, Ram and Rom. She watches over the land of Lowee and if what IF implies she may be the one to care for her land the most. Blanc fights with a giant hammer that can turn into a Axe during her White Heart form. For a list of her outfits see: Blanc Costumes For a list of weapons see: Weapons For Blanc's accessories see: Accessories Personality She is known to be very foul-mouthed and extremely violent. This temper causes her to take out her rage on nearly anyone. Mostly the other goddesses deal with this as Green Heart/Vert tends to mock her consistantly. She especially cant stand when said mocking is from someone big-breasted. She also has a very strong hatred for Neptune, but later revealed to be some form of jealousy. While her words may be very mean and cold, truthfully they have a hidden kindness to them. Blanc is known for swearing consistantly. Even during her boss fight she can be heard saying curse words. White Heart White Heart(ホワイトハート, Howaitohāto) is Blanc's HDD form. Known for being the most violent of the four goddesses with a temper to match. Her appearence seems to indicate she may be the youngest of the four girls. Appearance Blanc's normal form is a short light brunette-haired female with her hair reaching her neck. She has dull blue eyes and wears a white cap with light blue markings on it and a brown and gold part. She wears a White jacket with powder blue and dark brown lining with the edge of it being covered in fur. Most likely to fit in with the cold climate of Lowee. Under this refveals a short white dress with dark brown-black lining and crosses going along the bottom of the skirt. Around her neck is a light blue ribbon piece with white lining and blue gem in the center. As a heart, her hair turns light blue and she gains two very long strands on the side and a cowlick. Her eyes turn pink-red in color and her outfit is white with small parts of black and light blue. Hyperdimension Neptunia Begining: She, along with Black Heart and Green Heart decided to choose Neptune as a signal to end the Console war by exiling her. Lowee events: Started as when the financer announced to the CPU/Blanc of Lowee about travellers (Neptune, IF and Compa) requesting an audience with Blanc reluctuantly agrees after some persuasion. When she realises Neptune, she began to treat her harshy like an enemy. Soon she could not tolerate Neptune's talking about her expectaions in several areas of Blanc as a Goddess and told the party to get out and never return in anger. Moments later she was approached by the Evangelist Conversation telling her about her how shameful her performance was earlier. Blanc also complain about the increasing casualties from monsters. The Evangelist then remarks and reminds her of her character as a Goddess, pissing Blanc off before she left. She apporaches Neptune, IF and Compa in her HDD form at the dungeon Miss Chamberlain to fight with Neptune. At that time she was suprised about Neptune involving her friends in the fight as well as well as she recall that Neptune lost her memories before the fight. She eventually lost the fight against the party and retreats. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-2 She and the other goddess fought Magic and were defeated. They are now held captive in the Industry Graveyard and until they return, Mina Nishizawa takes her place as CPU of Lowee in her absence. White Heart matured in Mk-2 and does show some love as she does care about her sisters, Rom and Ram when they rescued her. Powers & Abilities Movelist Fleissing Faust: Verschlag: Tanzerin Trombe: Ein Schlag: Tetokschlag: Zerstorung: Jeager Kudel: Latent Katastrophe: Charge shot lv 1: Charge shot lv 2: Charge shot lv 3: Sports: Kaboom: Hard Break: The attack begins as Blanc spins once, then rushes toward the target. Jumping into the air as she slams her hammer down on the target, then hits them twice sending them flying. She then rushes forward and hits it a final time before it can land. Then finishes as it hits the ground as she breaks it appart from underneath. Quotes *''"I won't let any of you selfish, icy bitches take the title of True Goddess!" *"Get out of here, Thunder Tits."'' an attempt to fluster Green Heart. *"''I'll get you back, you little shit!" ''White Heart's line when you defeat her at the Basillicom event. Trivia *In the entire game White Heart/Blanc is the one to swear the most. *Blanc/White Heart and her land is based on Wii. *In Hiragana her name means: Shiro Kokoro *She is voiced by Wendee Lee in the English Version and Kana Asumi in the JP Version. *Blanc/Blanco means "colorless" or "blank". *She and Green Heart are the only goddesses that say they play video games. *On the book she is seen reading below, you can see an image based on Mario Bros. *Blanc seems to have a liking to Tangerines. *Despite her petite frame, it can be said Blanc may be the strongest power wise of the girls in normal form. As she wields a hammer, usually only strong characters can use them. *When inside, Blanc is rarely seen wearing her coat. Most likely due to the fact its warm and more of an outside wear. Gallery Blanc.png blanc_ending_mk2.png reading.png school group.png Blanc Battle end.png Yell.png BlancChart.jpg Group MK 2.png|Green, Black, and White captured Blanc beach.png start.png white.png NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg stand.png Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Gust and Blanc chibi.png Dolls.png White Heart beta.png Blanc and Neptune.png Lazy.png Blanc and Neptune beg.png Shoulder Rub.png Category:Goddess Category:Female character Category:Lowee residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character